Opposites Attract
by kindlemaniac
Summary: Edward is the school nerd. Bella is Miss popular. They both have a crush on each other-but the other doesn't know. They form a friendship that turns into something more. Mainly EPOV. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Blame Game

**A/N-Ummm…I'm not sure what to put, just go easy on me with the criticism, it's my first fanfiction, so yeah I do **_**want**_** criticism, just don't be straight-out **_**mean **_**please.**

**Disclaimer: (that **_**is**_** what it's called right?) erm… as you can probably tell I babble a lot, and what makes it funnier is the fact that most of the time it is complete and utter rubbish, and I don't have a way with words…so I'm obviously not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own anything to do with Twilight and all it's magnificence, I'm just playing with the characters, so yeah…I'll shut up now.**

**Lianne x**

Chapter 1: The Blame Game

EPOV

"Sorry," I mumbled when our books fell to the floor, I had once again successfully tripped over my own foot and fallen into someone else, knocking our books out of our hands. What I expected as a reply was something like, 'Nice going, Eddie,' or, 'Oi, Eddo, learn how to walk.' But instead I received, "No, no, Edward, I'm the one that should be apologizing, I was the one that tripped over my own damn foot and fell into you, I am so sorry, Edward, I really didn't mean to." I looked up to see the beautiful face of Isabella Swan, or Bella, as she asked everyone to call her, even me, the school nerd, with my thick glasses, straight A's and bronzy coloured hair that refused to be tamed, I was tagged that on my first day of high school.

It was only then that I realised I was staring, but that was fine, seeing as she was doing exactly the same.

We were interrupted by someone coughing beside us.

Immediately she looked down and blushed, she looked so adorable; it was hard not to go kiss her on the spot. But that would be a bad idea, as she would push away, not wanting _me _to kiss her, probably wanting Mighty Football Player Mike's lips on her soft ones, holding her the way I wanted to, kissing her till they'd almost pass out, just like I wanted to. With _her _obviously. Even though I knew it would never happen, every time I thought of her being with someone else-especially Mike-crushed my heart and made me feel sick.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by seeing Bella crouch to the floor and start collecting our things into piles. I bent down to help her. We both went for her sketch book at the same time, me to hand it to her and her to add it to her pile. When our hands touched a shock went through me, not a bad one, it was actually quite pleasurable. When I looked up to see if she had felt it too, it was obvious. Shock was written all over her face, until she composed herself and stood up with her pile in her arms.

"Bye, Edward, and sorry again," she said, giving me no time to object and say that it was _my_ fault and not _hers._ I was still crouched down, so I stood up and straightened my shirt, noting in my head to apologize later in biology, as we sat together in a corner at the back of the room. Though today wasn't the first day she had spoken to me, it was, however, the first time I had looked her full-on in the eyes. She had the kind of eyes you could just get lost in-which I did-they're a lovely, chocolate brown colour.**(A/N-I'm from England so sorry to anyone who spells it color)**

I had only ever uttered a small 'hi' to her before, sometimes a 'yes' or 'no' but no more than a one word answer.

That was soon going to change, with my newly-found confidence I walked, with my head held high, to my next lesson, thinking, 'In one hour I will be sitting next to Bella, apologizing and not letting her take the blame-showing her just how stubborn I could be, even though it was just a small thing, I wasn't going to let her think it was her fault-she didn't do anything.

**A/N-Done! As I said before can you please go easy on me, I'm just a beginner, thanks.**

**Also I wanted to say sorry to my friends who were expecting this up on Wednesday, I got ill and went home at lunch, it is now Saturday and I'm only just getting better, sorry.**

**I'm not gonna be one of those people who give a SUPER long authors note so thanks for reading, an if you don't like this chapter then don't read the other ones, simple as, really.**

**Lianne x**


	2. Biology

**Thank you SO much to the people that reviewed and to the people that didn't…well, thanks for reading anyway!**

**Disclaimer: (It **_**is **_**what it's called), Think about it, I mean seriously, if I owned twilight-why the **_**hell **_**would I be writing this? Hmm, right, I thought so…I **_**wouldn't **_**be! Exactly! My point of all this is that I don't own twilight never have done and never will do. **_**Sigh,**_** it's the sad, sad truth. Yeah, I just had to make it (****checks) 56 words long-not including the ones after truth.**

**OH! OH! I almost forgot I wanted to mention an AWESOME story called **_**Stay**_** by **_**Lionlamb91**_**!**

**Okay, on forth…what does that **_**actually **_**mean? Doesn't matter, on forth!**

**EPOV**

_Brriiinnngg!_

End of lesson. Time to see Bella. Why am I so excited? I mean, yes, I always have looked forward to sitting next to her, but I'd never been this excited…or nervous. I was always both excited and nervous when I had biology next, just simply because I get to sit next to Bella, sweet, sensitive, beautiful Bella. Exactly that, her name, beautiful in Italian, Bella.

I suddenly found myself outside of biology. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans, take a deep breath and open the door.

As I walk in I notice there is only me, Bella and Mike in the room. Oh, no, _Mike,_ this could get bad.

"Hey, look! It's Edweirdo!"**(A/N: My best friend is a COMPLETE and TOTAL Edward fan so she shouted at me for that one. Me, on the other hand, found it funny, even with me being Teams Edward & Carlisle.)**

I hear Mike's stool squeal as he stands up. I am just about to get to my desk-which Bella is still sat at-when I am pushed up against the wall.

"Mike," Bella said in warning, I wasn't sure what she would do but I could tell by the tone of her voice that it was most defiantly, a warning.

Mike pulls me off then pushes me back up against the wall.

"Don't think I haven't seen you making googly eyes at my girl and I swear-"

"Mike!" Bella screamed. "Shut the hell up for a minute and answer me! Who is 'your girl'? Hhmmm?"

"Erm-er, I-I," Mike stuttered.

"Hhmm? What was that, Mike?" Bella said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"I-it, you-you don't know her, she, yeah," he seemed relieved that he came up with a lie, even if it was crap.

If I were him I wouldn't be relieved. Bella looked calm, very calm, too calm. Scary.

"Oh, really, Mike? Then explain to me how _Edward_ knows her too?" He quickly became scared again. How he sees her enough for _you _to see _him _'making googly eyes'" she said using bunny ears, "at her?"

Mike looked _terrified_. I was laughing, silently. Bella looked up at me, saw my shoulders shaking with laughter, and smirked. She winked at me then turned back on Mike.

She looked like a tigress stalking her prey, and, to be quite honest, it was turning me on.

'No, no, no!' I scolded myself, 'Don't think like that-you're wearing jeans it would be easily noticeable!'

I was snapped back to reality by Bella grabbing my hand and dragging me over to our bench. It was hard to ignore the spark I felt when she held my hand. When we sat down she let go, in my opinion it was too soon. I missed the feel of her small, soft hand in mine.

I only realised then that everyone else had filed in and the lesson was starting.

"Bella." I turned to her.

"Yes, Edward?" She asks, but I can't answer, I can't speak. I'm too busy thinking of how perfect my name sounds on her lips. Her sweet, soft lips. Oh, how I would love to have her lips on mine, the sweet taste of her, of _Bella._

"Edward?" Bella questions. Again, I marvel at the sound of my name on her lips.

"What was it that you wanted?" So polite. So Bella.

"Um, I-I, um," I stammer, stupidly. Thinking of her had blocked out all other thoughts, what _was_ it that I had wanted?

'Focus, Edward!' I commanded myself, 'Stubbornness, show your stubbornness. It was your fault earlier, _not _hers.

"I'm sorry, Bella. About earlier I mean-you know when I fell into you and knock-" But I didn't get any further. Why? Well, because Mr Docks (the sub-that's why we were watching a film, in bio) decided to interrupt the longest speech I had ever said to Bella.

"Mr Cullen," he addressed me, "Would you recite the last two sentences of the film, please. Just to show you were paying attention,"

I could tell he seemed to think that I couldn't recite them to him. But, the thing was, I could.

So I turned to the screen to see where he had paused it. Ah, I knew this part, I had seen Romeo and Juliet so many times-I know it's kinda sad but it's one of my favourite films-I could recite _any _part you asked me to.

"'No,'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church door. But 'tis enough. 'Twill serve.'"

"Humph," Docks said as a reply. As he turned the film back on I turned to face Bella.

She looked shocked yet-wait, she looked impressed, _was _she impressed?

"How did you know those, I know you weren't paying attention so don't give me that shit."

Damn, there goes my excuse.

"Erm, well, it-it's kinda m-my favourite film…and book." I stuttered out after a moment.

She gaped at me. I waited for the laughter…but it never came, instead came, "Mine too, mine too." I should've known, I mean she's a nice person, she wouldn't laugh.

"Really?" I ask, seriously. I was shocked, did she mean it?

"Yes," _now_ she laughed, "I've got a soft spot for Wuthering Heights, too." She admitted, sheepishly.

It was my turn to laugh.

"I've always hated Heathcliff, so I don't really like the book." Uh, oh, she looked seriously offended. And miffed.

"I'll have you know I happen to _love_ Heathcliff!" She stated, angrily. She looked cute but hot at the same time.

Unsurprisingly, my mini me thought so too, and came up to salute.

'Thank God for the bench, blocking her view.' I thought.

"I'll read it again and then get back to you on that one." I said, coolly, as if I didn't have a _very_ uncomfortable problem in my pants.

"Now, where was I before…"

**A/N: done, done!**

**Okay the quote it was real. I ADORE Romeo and Juliet and I ADORE Heathcliff so I just HAD to put it in.**

**The quote was from Mercutio, just thought I'd tell you.**

**Tell me next chappy should I do BPOV?**

**Review please!**

**Luv ya!**

**Lianne x**


End file.
